Cultivation Ranks
Cultivation is a difficult, dangerous, and expensive occupation in the world. A single Saint Spirit Grass, (a cultivation resource for the first realm of cultivation), costs 100 teals of silver, a large amount of money from the position of commoners that could allow a commoner and their family to live comfortably for several years. Cultivation is broken into Realms, which each have 9 Ranks. Cultivators generally begin in the lowest realm and progress linearly through the ranks of each realm. After the 9th Rank of a Realm, they progress to the 1st Rank of the next Realm. Martial ancestor Cultivation Realms and Locations *Read the warning at the top of this article. Lifespan (Approximately) * Spirit Realm - Heaven Realm = 100 years * Martial Lord = 200 years * Martial King = 300 - 500 years* * Half Martial Emperor = 2,000 - 5,000 years * Martial Emperor = 10,000 years * Half Martial Ancestor = 10,000 years * Martial Ancestor = 10,000 years * True Immortal = 50,000 years * Heavenly Immortal = 70,000 years * Martial Immortal = 100,000 years * Exalted = 200,000 years * Utmost Exalted = 300,000 years * Martial Exalted = 500,000 years The specific lifespan is not known, but it must be this way since when entering to True Immortal the Lifespan triples since it is known like Immortal Realms. *Lady Piaomiao have +1000 years old World Spirits Cultivation World Spirits cultivate by absorbing Source Energy, which can be found in all living beings, and remains in the corpses of most beings until absorbed. world spirits rely on a world spiritist to absorb source energy for them, which they then refine into their own power. It's stated that they have their own rankings for cultivation, but these ranks have not yet been named or explained. Instead, Eggy, Chu Feng's first world spirit, simply refers to her cultivation as being equivalent to each martial cultivation realm and rank when relevant. Source energy appears to greatly increase in quantity and quality with the cultivation level of the individual/corpse that it comes from. For this reason, it is highly beneficial for a world spirit to refine equal or higher cultivation realm source energy, but of little benefit to refine lower realms of source energy. This is similar to how martial cultivators of a particular realm will refine medicines and beads of that realm or the next realm above them, but Once a world spirit has formed a contract with a world spiritist, they are able to share their cultivation with the world spiritist. Chu Feng uses this method to increase his strength to fight stronger opponents on a number of occasions, however notes that borrowing Eggy's cultivation to reach a higher realm and/or rank is far from comparable to the battle-power that he has once he personally reaches that same cultivation. A world spirit sharing their cultivation with their contracted world spiritist has not been a common occurrence, and even appears to be a very unknown method. As most world spiritists find it difficult to contract a world spirit in the first place, let alone one of higher cultivation than themselves, it can be speculated that this cultivation sharing method is extremely rare. Category:Ranks and Battle Power